Hinamori Momo The illusion
by gonyonomaru
Summary: Hinamori wakes up and thinks that she has found the 'truth' but it's all just another one of Aizen's plots. He is sure his plan will work but what will he do when it fails? But wait, what does Ulquiorra have to do with this?


Just a quick note: This was originally supposed to be a chapter in my 'Little Book of Crack oOo Bleach Style oOo' but it didn't seem right to put this in there so I decided to make this a drabble instead.

Hinamori Momo- The illusion

As we all know, Hinamori loved Aizen very much and when he betrayed Soul Society and tried to kill her she was completely devastated.

However, what we did not know is that Aizen never intended to kill her in the first place. He specifically stabbed her right _beside_ the heart, thus not killing her.

Also, he made sure that Unohana was coming soon after he left to keep her alive. Lastly, when Hinamori looked into Aizen's eyes he was able to hypnotize her. Yes, the great Aizen can hypnotize people.

While he hypnotized her he made her believe that the only reason she was alive was that Soul Society planned to use her to get to Aizen, and he also made her believe that no one cared about her at all, not even her child hood friend Toshiro.

Today was the day she was supposed to wake up. Aizen sat on his throne quietly, today was the day it all began.

His plan was fool proof; there was nothing that could stop him now. Gin walked into the room with his usual grin on his face. Aizen didn't say anything; they both knew what was happening down in Soul Society.

Aizen gave Gin one of his rare small evil smiles and then said, "Get Ulquiorra, he will go to Soul Society to watch what is going on." Gin nodded and then swiftly left the room to go get the quarto espada.

When Ulquiorra entered the room Aizen was waiting patiently, he had all the time in the world and he really wanted to savour today.

Then he informed Ulquiorra that he was to go down to Soul Society to watch as Aizen's plan unfolded. He was like their personal tape recorder.

Then Aizen used his zanpacto to make Ulquiorra invisible, after all everyone in Soul Society was under his hypnosis except Ichigo.

When finished, Ulquiorra was sent away and Aizen let out a small content sigh. Today was going to be perfect, and he knew it.

Down in Soul Society...

Hinamori opened her eyes gingery; it felt like it had been months since she had opened them.

When her eyes got accustomed to the light she took a good look around. She looked like she was in the fourth squad barracks and she was hooked up to a couple of very modern looking machines.

She decided to sit up, but when she did she found that her chest hurt a lot. Biting her lip she pulled herself up completely into a sitting position and groaned.

All of her muscles felt numb and she did not remember why she was here in the first place. Closing her eyes she began to think as hard as she could.

A couple of images flashed through her mind, and she did not like them. She remembered following Gin somewhere and then she saw Aizen, who was supposed to be dead.

Then she remembered running up to him and then blood. For some reason all she saw was blood. Did Aizen stab her?

She sighed and slouched down; all this thinking was giving her a head ache.

A few seconds later a nurse came in with some food. She smiled at Hinamori and then left the food on a tray beside the bed.

Before Hinamori could say anything the nurse left, leaving her alone again. She had so many questions, why had she seen Aizen, why was she here, and why was there blood in her memory?

Shaking her head she quickly ate her food and went to sleep again. Maybe her memories would come back tomorrow.

With Ulquiorra...

Ulquiorra stepped onto the roof of the fourth squad barracks. This was where Aizen said his target would be.

His mission was simple, observe everything Hinamori Momo did and not interfere. Ulquiorra knew that he was not here because Aizen thought something might go wrong, but he knew he was here because Aizen wanted to see his perfect plan in action.

Jumping onto the floor quickly Ulquiorra walked toward the room where Hinamori was. He saw a nurse leave her room quickly and he walked into the open door.

Hinamori was eating her food quickly and within the minute she was done. Then she put her tray beside her bed, shook her head, and then went to sleep.

He stood still in front of her bed, this was his job and when Aizen meant 'capture every moment' he sure meant _every moment._

The next day Hinamori woke up early and she had a horrible head ache. She pulled herself up and looked around her room again. Yes, she was at the fourth squad barracks.

She had figured that out the day before, but she had no idea why she was here. Closing her eyes she began to try and remember again, but the horrible head ache was making it very hard.

The same images as yesterday flashed through her head but now she saw a sword, but not any sword. Aizen's sword. Why did she see it?

Why would Aizen have his sword out in the first place, and why was he alive? Frowning she realized she had to be imagining things, there was no way Aizen could be alive.

She has seen his body in front of her. However, when she closed her eyes again she saw Aizen stabbing her in the heart with his sword. But... why?

Her eyes flew open and she gasped when all the pieces fit together. Gin had led her to Aizen, and when she ran toward him happily he had stabbed her.

Her lip quivered as she tried to hold back her tears. She had felt a lot better not knowing why she was here and now that she did she was sick to her stomach.

Her beloved captain had betrayed her, how could he do such a thing? A small sob escaped her lips and she covered her face with her hands.

This was too painful and it felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and stepped on it.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself a bit and then fell into unconsciousness.

Later...

Finally, the woman had woken up but all she did was look around, close her eyes, and then sob. After that she immediately fell asleep, leaving Ulquiorra to stare at her sleeping form for a very long time.

He did not sigh or complain, this was his job and he would do it perfectly. Even if it meant brining back hours of Hinamori sleeping in his eyesight.

A few hours later Hinamori woke up and Ulquiorra watched as she jumped out of bed and then hobbled over to the door.

After looking around and making sure no one saw her she stumbled out the door and down the hallway.

Ulquiorra followed after her silently, finally something interesting was happening.

With Hinamori...

She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew she had to get out of here. During her short nap after she remembered her past she had another horrible new memory.

She had remembered Aizen saying something to her before he let her fall to the ground. He had said that he was killing her for her own good.

He had said that he was saving her from Soul Society. But most importantly he said that no one cared about her and that she was just being used.

She didn't know whether or not to believe this, Aizen could be lying. But why would Aizen lie to her when he was killing her?

Surely he would tell her the truth when she was about to die. Yes, he would tell her the truth. Aizen would never lie.

But what was she supposed to do now? She knew the truth, and she was alive but where could she go, and what could she do?

With Ulquiorra...

Ulquiorra walked down the halls quickly, Hinamori was running down the hallway as fast as she could, and he could tell she had no idea where to go or what to do.

However, he was pretty sure that she had remembered everything now. Including the fake speech Aizen had made before he let her fall. Suddenly, Hinamori stopped running and turned around to look at him.

With Hinamori...

Hinamori was confused, angry and very upset, but in the midst of that she felt someone watching her. She quickly turned around but saw nothing.

After a few minutes of staring silently she changed her direction toward the training rooms. There she could get a katana to defend herself.

Now, everyone was her enemy and she could trust no one, except for Aizen. She would always trust Aizen.

With Ulquiorra...

For a second he almost thought she saw him. She was looking so intently at the place where he was it was slightly insane.

Then she quickly turned a corner and ran off to the direction of the training room. Ulquiorra took out his little map; yes she was headed toward the training rooms.

He followed her slowly, he was in no rush and he would never lower himself to running after a mortal. Well, maybe Orihime but he hasn't met her yet.

Hinamori stopped, looked around and then kept running down the hallway. Ulquiorra was actually rather surprised at how empty the hallways were; even if he wasn't invisible he bet he could sneak around without anyone knowing he was there. Shinigami were trash, simple as that.

With Hinamori...

Almost there, almost there, almost there. She could already see the main doors to the training room.

When she was right at the door she stood quietly for a moment. She had to listen to see if anyone was there. She guessed it was around 5pm and there should only be a few people.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door a crack and looked around. "Hey Hinamori! Are you feeling better? We were worried about you!"

Hinamori froze over and she could practically feel all the blood in her body stop in place. What was she supposed to do now?

She was caught, but wait no she wasn't. It was only one person; she could get rid of one person.

She walked into the room calmly and then said, "Hey Renji, yes Im feeling much better. Thank you for asking." Then she gave him a perfect fake smile.

Renji gave her a wide grin and then said, "So, what are you doing here?" She thought for a second and then said, "Oh... nothing, just walking around."

He nodded and then said, "Okay then, see ya I have to go tell everyone you're ok."

She gasped and then quickly said, "Wait no! I... I... want to surprise everyone... don't tell anyone ok?"

Renji gave her another smile and then said, "Sure, bye!"

When Renji left Hinamori leaned against the door and sighed. That was close, too close.

Then she walked over to the rack with training weapons and picked a long katana. Then she took another deep breath and began walking away. Somehow she had to get out of Soul Society and to Aizen.

He was her only hope right now. But wait, where was Aizen? She walked over to the random book shelves by the wall and picked up a magazine with Aizen's face on the cover.

Inside it clearly explained that Aizen was alive, betrayed Soul Society and went to Hueco Mundo. The land of the hollows, that's where she could find him.

With Ulquiorra...

Ulquiorra waited patiently as Hinamori read the magazine and then sat down to think. After a few more minutes she got up and began heading toward where on his little map it said was the eighth squad barracks.

At first she was walking slowly, but then she began sprinting her way there. Miraculously, no one caught her and she was now standing at the door to the twelfth squad barracks.

Again, she opened the door a tiny little crack but this time no one caught her. Then she slowly snuck inside and went straight toward the round door that looked like a portal.

At first she just looked at the buttons in confusion but then she was able to turn it on. Ulquiorra walked closer and he saw her type Hueco Mundo on the screen.

Not good, she was supposed to stay here and destroy Soul Society in blind rage, but so far he hadn't seen any rage in her eyes or body language.

With Hinamori...

The portal was right in front of her, but now she just had to hope that it was able to bring her to Hueco Mundo.

This was perfect, but for some reason some strange voice in the back of her mind kept screaming 'kiiiilllllll'. However a stronger voice was screaming 'Aizen!'

She pressed the big green button after typing in Hueco Mundo and she watched in surprise as the portal opened and on the other side she was grey sand everywhere.

In the distance was a large grey building. She guessed this was where Aizen was and she ran in without hesitation.

With Ulquiorra...

Ulquiorra recalled his orders, they were to observe and not intervene. But this was obviously going wrong and Ulquiorra questioned whether or not to intervene.

Then he shook his head, orders were orders and he was not going to break them. He walked into the portal silently after the running form of Hinamori.

Soon enough she was at the door, where she hesitated for a second and then ran in. Really, why were all the doors in Hueco Mundo open?

With Aizen...

Aizen sat on his throne quietly and patiently. By his calculations Hinamori should have snapped by now.

He let a small smirk onto his lips as he imagined how the shinigami would react as she killed them all one by one.

However, his smirk vanished when he felt Hinamori's spiritual pressure with Ulquiorra close behind come into Hueco Mundo.

He sighed, how had she gotten here? What a bother...

With Hinamori...

Hinamori felt Aizen's spiritual pressure up ahead and she increased her speed. She couldn't wait to see him and that was the only thing on her mind when she ran into the huge room he was in.

Then she saw him, he was at the far end sitting on a large throne. Even though he was far way she could still hear his crystal clear voice when he said, "Welcome Hinamori, what brings you here?"

She smiled and then said, "Aizen-Taicho! Everyone in Soul Society, they're trying to use me against you, but... I don't want to and... and... I knew you could help me."

Aizen replied steadily with, "I can, but come closer I haven't seen you in a long time." Hinamori happily ran forward toward the throne but then gasped when she saw no one was sitting in it.

"Aizen-Taicho, where are you?" Then she heard a voice behind her say, "Just call me Aizen-sama."

She turned around quickly but then froze when she felt herself being pierced with Aizen's katana, _again._

She looked up at him and said, "Why... Aizen-Taicho... why...?" He smirked at her and said, "Because you want me too much."


End file.
